


Light Behind the Shadows

by templarhalo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And her adult superiors and people she's supposed to trust start grooming her, And rage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, But plot twist.... Their not, Canon-Typical Violence, Force Exorcisms, Gen, I could have made this fluffier, Iskra just wanted to join the Exploration Corps and become a Lore Keeper, Jedi Padawans are child soldiers, Kinda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Seduction to the Dark Side, Shit happens when you leave a child in a position of power and feeling abandoned, So are clones, The Sith are why we can't have nice things, The people who help Palpatine form the Empire seem like such nice people, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, but for like every fluffy scene I write there are three really dark scenes, instead she's a smol half feral bundle of anxiety, not a Jedi bashing fic, poor communication kills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: Iskra Valika is an orphan of war, a Jedi Padawan whose Master was killed at the hands of General  Grevious. Now she bears her Master's duties as attache for Republic Intelligence, leading the elite Clone Shadow Troopers in carrying out the grisly, inglorious task of sowing the seeds of the enemy's destruction by assassination, sabotage, and infiltration.   While Jedi like Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi grab all the glory,  Iskra and the men who are like older brothers to her are the vanguard, the first to draw blood, and the first to fall.As the Clone Wars spread like fire across the galaxy, and its scars both physical and mental began to accumulate,  Iskra finds herself unwittingly treading a dark path as she puts her faith, not in the crumbling Republic she serves or her fellow Jedi, but the men she commands, The Force and her newfound friend, the Chancellor's aide Sly Moore.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you.
> 
> Trigger warnings for a teenager stuck in socially awkward situations as well as date rape drugs.

Jedi Iskra Valika was not usually nervous. 

But usually, she didn't have to attend a formal affair where she had no objective in mind beyond fulfilling societal obligations on behalf of the Jedi Order and Republic Intelligence.

Iskra was not a confident speaker. She was not socially inept, but normally during formal affairs, she was sneaking into some corrupt banker or noblewoman's house to acquire proof of treason against the Republic.

She was glad she didn't have to give a speech. 

"All you have to do is make small talk, it's a useless function, but treat it like any mission." Armand Isard. Director of Republic Intelligence had told her.

Iskra was a few weeks shy of her sixteenth birthday. She came from old Nubian nobility with dark hair that fell to her waist, a developing figure and soft, perceptive grey eyes. Iskra knew even when puberty was done ravaging her and she was she wouldn't hold a candle to the beauty of Aalya Secura or Master Shaak Ti, but she took quiet pride in being blessed by the Force with natural beauty. 

For this affair, she had picked a clean set of white robes with a full skirt. embroidered with silver Ansata patterns symbolizing knowledge and learning from her closet at the temple. Then she added a crimson obi of Dathomeri spider silk. After freeing her hair from its braids, she'd woven precious Veda pearls and tiny chunks of quartz from the deepest layer of stones in the Room of a Thousand Fountains into its sable strands.

While she might have felt out of place compared to Senators in their suits and costumes, Iskra felt good. No one would complain about a Jedi showing up in the same robes they wore to war and about their daily business and she took satisfaction in wearing something she made with her own hands. How many Senators here could claim that they had made their own attire?

"Thanks for coming with me on this Scythe," Iskra told the Alpha-class Arc Trooper as he parked the XJ-2 airspeeder they had borrowed from the Republic Intel Motorpool.

Not a problem ma'am." the Clone replied in his thick Concordian accent. 

Scythe was like a big brother to Iskra, he was compassionate, choleric in his humors and downright dry in his wit. The Clone Trooper was pure unaltered Jango Fett, trained by the man himself as a one-man army. Methodical, relentless, and death in black plastoid, Iskra could ask for no one better to watch her back.

Scythe wore the grey uniform of a Republic officer with the insignia and code cylinders of a Captain, as well as the shoulder sleeve insignias of Republic Intelligence and an Arc Trooper. Scythe also bore the red sash of a Journeyman Protector around his waist, and affection from his primogenitor's father's pre-Mandalorian career, as well a WESTAR-34 pistol holstered at his right hip.

This social event was a modest one by senatorial standards. Senator Mon Mothma from Chandrilla was hosting this venue. Eighty Senators and military officers in attendance full catering, the works.

The ballroom was pure Core world gaudiness. Ornate pillars filigreed in gold and precious stone and walls the same shade of lavender as the Senate chambers of the Galactic Republic clashed terribly with varying shades of blue and grey and gold mosaics on the floor and ceiling.

Iskra only recognized a few of the Senators. There was Nee Alavar from Lorrid. Orn Free Taa from Ryloth, corrupt and corpulent, but no traitor to the Republic. Bail Organa of Alderaan, principled and grudgingly respected. Senator Amidala from Naboo, who many held responsible for this entire war. 

"Scuttlebutt says Amidala is polishing General Skywalker's other lightsaber." The Arc Trooper whispered.

"I'm sure Senator Amidala has far superior men warming her bed," Iskra whispered evenly. Her dead master had a deep respect for Qui-gon Jinn, who had advocated for Skywalker being allowed to become a Jedi, but that respect did not extend to "The Hero With No Fear." 

"Unbalanced he is in the Force. He draws upon the light and the dark in unequal proportions. Too much dark not enough light sometimes the other way around. Too inconsistent and in need of more tempering. War is sacred to the Kaleesh. The war against one's own darkness, that eternal struggle is the most sacred war of all. Balance within one's self Iskra is what all Jedi seek and something Skywalker needs." Master Xanthippe had told Iskra. when she had asked her master for her opinion on the supposed Chosen One. 

Iskra exhaled slowly as she reviewed etiquette lessons in her mind. All she had to do was make small talk with Senators for a few hours. She could do that. It would be a boring, uneventful few hours. Then she could get some rest and the rest of her and Scythe's 48 hours of leave would be theirs.

"Master Jedi! I take it you're the attache from Republic Intelligence?" Mon Mothma said pleasantly. The Senator of the Bormea Sector was a tall striking woman, with copper locks cut in a modest fringer, and gowned in robes of shimmersilk. 

Iskra bowed her head. "I am Senator, But I am not a Jedi Master. Nor am I Knight. Jedi Iskra Valika, Commander, Republic Intelligence, at your service. "

"A Padawan Apprentice than." the Senator replied.

"Indeed, my Master was killed in action a month ago, so I have assumed her responsibilities."

"And attending these social affairs for Isard." The Senator said in a tone Iskra did not like.

"With respect Senator Mothma, I am also here on behalf of the Jedi Order." Iskra said firmly. She did her best to dampen her annoyance.

"My apologies, it's just usually when Isard send someone in his place for these events it's to spy on those he suspects of treachery. You have my condolences, for your loss. Tell me what was your Master's name? I may have worked with them. "

"Master Xanthippe Qi Tai."

"I confess I did not know her well. But I knew she worked with the Senate Bureau of Intelligence on many sensitive missions. She was bold, but measured." Mon Mothma said.

"She was a student of history and a veteran of Stark-Hyperspace War as well," Iskra added

"That was before my time I'm afraid. You have my condolences for the burden you must now bear."

"It isn't a burden I bear alone. Captain Scythe here has been invaluable Senator." The Senator glanced curiously at Scythe.

"I've never met a Clone Intelligence Unit before." 

"Begging the Senator's pardon, but I'm an Arc Trooper, Alpha Class. Captain A-7." Scythe said with a polite frown.

Iskra giggled.  "Go easy on the Senator Scythe. This is probably the first time she's met a Clone."

"I confess, I am not as familiar with the Clone Troopers as I should be." Mon Mothma said evenly.

Scythe ground his teeth as he smiled politely.  "I appreciate you admitting to that Senator. I think I can speak for my brothers that more Senators seeking to dispel their ignorance would be good for the morale of the GAR."

"I will keep that in mind," Mon said smoothly. " I hope if the war can be ended by negotiations rather than violence, it will prevent more casualties for your fellow Clones."

"That sentiment is appreciated. Though more of us would appreciate it if you and your fellow senators shared the view of Senator Skeenah, of your homeworld. We are men, not droids of flesh and blood like many believe us to be."

"Something many of my colleagues should remember. If you will excuse me."

"A pleasure Senator," Iskra said with another bow of her head. 

Scythe shuddered as Mon Mothma glided away on her handcrafted shoes. "By the forgotten gods of Mandalore, I hate Senators. Especially the naive, deluded ones."

'Keep your voice down Scythe." Iskra chided with another giggle.

"Oh, what are they going to do? Dock my nonexistent pay?" Scythe growled mockingly. "Just smile and take advantage of the free booze," Iskra said mischievously.

"Speaking of booze, you want any?" the closest thing to a big brother she had asked

Iskra shook her head.  "I'm not old enough to drink."

"But you're old enough to fight in a war." Scythe said with a bitter smile "If we wanna get technical, you're not old enough to drink or fight in a war." Iskra teased. "And yet here I stand." The Arc Trooper said with a laugh. 

"The nerve of that woman, accusing you of being a spy for Isard." Scythe grumbled

"Let Isard play politics, I'm a Jedi, you're a soldier, such things are beneath us. We influence policy by keeping the peace, not bickering, backroom deals, and wasting taxpayer money."

"I just don't get why Amidala and Mothma and all these other Senators think they can negotiate with Separatists,"

"They lack perspective. We both studied history as part of our training. The Russan Reformation, allowing mega corporations Senatorial Representation. The mistakes of the past have brought us to this point. The galaxy needs balance, and the Jedi and Senate failed to uphold it." Iskra said with a sigh.

"The only good thing we get out of this war are you clones and a chance of fixing the mistakes of the past."

Scythe smiled.  "I'll be back." Iskra nodded. She made her way over the tables laden with food. She piled her plate high with sweets and found a corner to watch the small talk.

"I could have sworn I saw the glint of Veda Pearls in someone's hair." a soft but confident voice with a Nubian accent said.

Iskra turned to see Senator Amidala standing before her. She was shorter than Iskra expected, but she still was a full three inches taller than Iskra.

Iskra felt her heart began hammering in her chest. Dealing with Mon Mothma was bad enough. Dealing with another big name like Padme Amidala made Iskra want to become one with the Force already

"Y-you're reputation precedes you milady And they are... The-Pearls. They were a gift from my Master. Our last mission before the war broke out was on Naboo." Iskra stammered.

"I couldn't but overhear part of you and your Captain's conversation with my friend. I do wish more of my colleague Senator Skeenah's views regarding the treatment of Clones "

Iskra nodded "Captain Scythe has dreams beyond fighting. He wants to be a Journeyman Protector when this war is over."

"A worthy aspiration." _Who are you to judge what is a worthy aspiration for him?_ Iskra thought. She exhaled slowly letting the Force flow through her as she put aside her frustration 

Senator Amidala studied her with a polite smile  "There was an officer in the RSF with your last name. A Conrad Valika who was killed in action during the battle to retake Theed."

"Possibly, my father or an uncle. I never consulted the records. Having worked with Jedi like Knight Skywalker before Senator, I'm sure your aware of the order's relationship toward attachment. Especially towards our former families."

With the way Amidala pursed her lips at that comment, Iskra could believe she was fucking Skywalker. The Jedi Code forbid attachments. Master Xanthippe had told her to savor her relationships like wine. Moderation was key. A Jedi had to accept that they would have to let people become one with the Force, that possessiveness would sour any friendship,

Amidala laughed. "You share General Skywalker's outspokenness."

Iskra blushed.  "I-It wasn't my intention to be rude Senator. I'm not just one for small talk."

"I can see that. " Amidala said with a delicate chuckle.  "If it makes you feel any better I'm not much for one either. " The senator said with a conspiratorial smile. 

Before she could think Iskra blurted out.  "I'm curious, does everyone here tonight seem to think I'm a spy from Director Isard?"

Amidala frowned.

" Director Isard is a man with broad-reaching, some would constitution violating powers. To say many Senators like myself are concerned about such a man no longer being under the authority of the Senate Oversight Committee… "

Iskra cocked her head.  "I know Director Isard, has a certain… belligerence, but the only people that have to fear him are the Separatists and Senators who fear finally being prosecuted for their crimes. My Master understood his frustration at a bloated bureaucracy and corruption shackling his ability to do his duty. This war is a chance for him to do his job to the best of his ability, just as it's a chance for the Republic and the Jedi to change for the galaxy for the better."

Padme made a thoughtful frown

"I agree, that the Republic needs change, I just fear the war and the encroaching power of the executive branch. It may change beyond recognition."

Given she was a member of the Loyalist Committee and had called for a vote of no confidence in the previous Chancellor, Iskra thought Senator Amidala would be more supportive of the current policies being enacted.

"The Senator here isn't bothering you is she, ma'am?." Scythe asked. The Arc trooper had a glass of Alderaanian brandy in his hand. He handed Iskra a glass of Melroom Juice. 

Iskra thanked the Force. She now had a socially acceptable excuse to end this conversation and Scythe could talk the Senator's ear off.

"She isn't Scythe," Iskra answered as she gratefully accepted the juice. Iskra wondered if she misjudged the Senator's role in the Loyalist Committee and her relationship with Chancellor Palpatine. It would be terrible image politics for the Supreme Chancellor to condemn or publicly break with the Senator of his own homeworld. Iskra wondered if Senator Amidala had underestimated the Chancellor's famous impartiality that had led to his election. Perhaps Amidala had expected favors and tax breaks for Naboo?

And for someone critical of the burgeoning powers of the executive branch, Padme Amidala still flew ships in the silver chromium of the Naboo monarchy and had ridden the wave of the popularity her time as Queen had generated to become Senator. 

Iskra sighed and reminded herself that as a Jedi she was above the pettiness of politicians. She had to be mindful that both sides were right… From a certain point of view.

"I think most Jedi would share my opinion that the Order's faith in democracy and the Senate has been tested and frayed like never before in these recent decades, but your unwavering commitment in the Republic, not for personal gain, but for its ideals and its people reminds my fellow Jedi and myself why we keep that faith."

Senator Amidala smiled. " I hope to continue being worthy of the faith Jedi like you have in me and my fellow Senators."

Padme outstretched a hand to lay in Iskra's shoulder. The Senator's touch made her uncomfortable. 

"I was only a year or two younger than you when I had to fight to save my people. For what it's worth, I'm sorry a child like you has to fight this war."

Iskra could sense Scythe's bitter contempt.

Saying sorry wouldn't bring her master or Scythe's brothers back. It wouldn't make this war any less painful or change the fact that Iskra and Scythe would have to fight it. Iskra wanted to tell Senator Amidala that. but instead, she said: 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Senator. The Separatists clearly have no intention of resolving things diplomatically, so it has fallen on the Jedi and the Grand Army to keep the peace. It's our duty."

"Be sorry for the Seps ma'am." Scythe said with a dry. dark chuckle.

The Senator smiled politely and excused herself. 

Iskra let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She sipped her juice and drew upon the Force to steady herself.

"She seemed nice. Not as snobby as I thought she'd be." Scythe said with fake cheer as he drained his glass.

"I saw Jonas Wallen skulking about." He commented as Iskra popped a piece of chocolate-colored bofa fruit on her mouth.

"I'm surprised he was invited." the young Jedi replied.

"I'm surprised he's still in office. I mean betting on systems most likely to leave the Republic?" Scythe said in mock aghast.

Iskra laughed. 

"In all honesty who do you think is worse, the delusional idealist or the honest corrupt?" Scythe asked 

"The former. We've both seen that the genuine belief that one is doing things for the greater good can lead to terrible things." Iskra replied as she took another sweet from her plate. 

"Personally I think its the latter if the corrupt can be honest about their dealings that means people have surrendered to the idea that they are powerless to change things."

Iskra made a thoughtful hum. 

"I forgot the Chancellor's aide was on the guest list." Scythe said aloud, he pointed to where Sly Moore, conversed quietly with Bail Organa. 

Iskra bit back a curse. She'd only made a cursory glance at the guest list. She wasn't sure she could make small talk with someone like the Chancellor's aide without stepping on a political landmine. Iskra shook her head. 

She was being too pessimistic, Iskra may not have been knighted but she was a Jedi.  She could be diplomatic enough to not be an embarrassment, to the Order, and Director Isard would not have sent her in his place if he did not have faith in her.

Iskra noticed instead of Senate Guards, Sly Moore was flanked by two Clone Troopers of the Coruscant Guard in full kit. Commander Fox, himself, was there as well. He wore a dress uniform like Scythe'a although he had a DC-17 at his hip instead of a Westar, and he bore a ceremonial crimson half cape draped over his left shoulder along with gold braid and epaulets. 

"I suppose we should say hello." Scythe said.

Iskra drained her juice in a single gulp

"I'll need another one of these first. I'm reaching my limits in talking to big names tonight. "

Scythe laughed as he and Iskra made their way to the bar.

"Alderaanian scotch on the rocks and a Melrooom juice for the Commander here." Scythe told the server droid.

He glanced at Iskra

"You know, if you put an armorweave lining under that obi, you could wear it in the field." Scythe commented.

"It'd draw attention though, not really useful on an op." "Oh come on you can use it to hide bloodstains if you get stabbed." "Or I could not get stabbed," Iskra said with a wry smile as she accepted her drink from the droid.

"True." Scythe said as he accepted his own drink and thanked the droid. 

"I wonder what Captain Loutre thinks about the chancellor's aide bringing Shock Troopers instead of Senate Guards as her protection detail?" Scythe asked.

"Given the debacle with Captain Argyus, the shitshow with that hostage crisis a few months back and the fact she's drinking rather heavily in the corner over there. I'm glad she put her faith in Fox and his lads." Iskra answered.

"Thank the Force for that." Scythe muttered as he glanced at Fox. 

"Head's up Boss, Chancellor's aide and the Commander of the Courscant Guard inbound"

If someone had told Iskra, she'd be speaking to the aide of the Supreme Chancellor. she would have laughed at them. But nowhere she stood awkwardly in her best robes as Sly Moore's lips curled into a captivating. holocam perfect smile that was all teeth, 

The Chancellor's aide was a striking Umbaran female. Her skin was a ghostly marble, and eyes that were white sunbursts with black pupils. A Shadowcloak of grey feathers and a high collar complimented her deep azure gown perfectly. Iskra couldn't help but find Sly Moore alluring and her reassuring presence in the Force didn't hurt either. It was a stillness, like calm water, a far cry from her Master's presence, which was like being snuggled in a thick fluffy blanket. There was a warmth to Sly Moore, the warmth of moonlight rather than the sun, but warmth nonetheless. 

"You must be Iskra. Director Isard had spoken quite highly of you." Moore said in a low, taciturn shiver.

"He has?" Iskra squeaked. Sly's laugh was a harmonious tinkle. 

"He has indeed. I was saddened to hear of your Master's passing. I was hoping to have established a good working relationship with her, she drove Isard up the wall, from the time to time, something I can appreciate."

"Director Isard has that quality. He's like a stubborn akk hound sometimes." Iskra said

Sly laughed again.  "Mas said he reminded him of a Reek, always butting horns, but so gentle at times. I think that's why our Chancellor values him so highly." 

"It is my regret Master Xanthippe and you did not… did not form a friendship. I know she worked with your predecessor Sei Taria on many cases." As soon as Iskra finished her sentence, she sucked in a breath. There were rumors Moore, had blackmailed her predecessor into resigning her position.

Sly Moore smiled. "Yes. Master Xanthippe and I had a good foundation in making dear Isard's life miserable. Men like him need to be mocked gently from time to time. the Chancellor does the same for dear Mas. " Sly spoke in a soft caress. She glanced at Commander Fox.

"My apologies for not introducing Commander Fox here. He's head of my protection detail and my plus one." Moore said with a melodic chuckle.

"We've worked together on a few assignments." Scythe said.

"More like butted heads," Fox said with a laugh. "You Alphas are more stubborn than an Akk Hound in heat."

"And you Courscant Guards are as soft as Tookas." Scythe replied as the two men clasped wrists in the traditional Mandalorian greeting. Scythe than turned to the Chancellor's Staff Aide.

" Captain Alpha-7. Scythe. At your service ma'am." "A pleasure." Sly Moore replied. "I take it you're Jedi Iskra's plus one?" Scythe cheeks flushed.

"No ma'am. I'm here for moral support."

"A very important function." Sly Moore drawled. "And as someone who identifies as a female, It keeps friends from being forced to accept intolerable company to these dull affairs. Were it not for the dashing Commander Fox here, societal expectations would have me hanging from the arm of Senator Orn Free Taa as if I was one of his mistresses veneered as his "aides" and not his better." 

Commander Fox chuckled. Scythe inclined his head in a polite gesture of amusement. 

"Mind if I borrow Fox Ma'am? Force knows, the Commander needs a drink or two with his duties. We'll be nearby, mocking your colleagues, talking clone stuff, etcetera etcetera " Scythe asked

"Go right ahead." Sly Moore replied. The two men slid away gracefully, chatting amicably as Scythe led Fox to the bar.

"I take it the Chancellor would prefer Orn Free Taa is not reelected?" Iskra asked.

"Should a more viable candidate emerge when his term Is up. Senator Taa as a corpulent cretin tolerated due to his bouts of cunning and genuine selfless behavior." Sly Moore said.

"Political necessity is a terrible thing," Iskra replied. "It is isn't? Personally, I dislike the very idea of it, I'm sure as a Jedi you agree?"

"I- of course. Sometimes it's necessary to work with people you dislike, but corruption, in the Senate, the lack of moral outrage over slavery in the Outer Rim, the encroaching power of the megacorporations. My master was very vocal about how the Trade Federation should have been more harshly punished for their crimes against the Naboo. " Iskra replied

"As did the Chancellor. I can assure you. But political necessity reared its ugly head and any harsh penalties would make it seem the Chancellor was Queen Amidala puppet. It would have made it impossible for him to accomplish anything at all during his first term." Sly Moore said smoothly. The aide regarded Iskra thoughtfully.

"Tell me. Iskra, what's your opinion on the war? I imagine opinions in the Order are very mixed."

"They are Your Excellency. As for my opinion… " Iskra trailed. off. 

"I know the Order was reluctant to serve as generals, but I'm asking you for your personal opinion, my dear. You're a young woman wielding great power and authority fighting on the frontlines of the first major galactic conflict in centuries."

Iskra paused to gather her thoughts

"My master was a Lore Keeper after she stopped walking the path of a Sentinal. This isn't the first time Jedi have been Generals. And we Jedi are not above the Republic. We're a part of it. Our role is to keep the peace. The Separatists broke it. I've seen what the Separatists do to innocents first-hand ma'am. The bio-weapons and abominations they unleash. And Count Dooku was a Jedi. My Master had the utmost respect for him. Many saw him as the next Grand Master should Master Yoda have fallen, and he betrayed us. Bringing him to justice is our responsibility. We Jedi shrunk our duty once during the Mandalorian Wars and billions paid the price. The Order was hundreds of thousands of Jedi back then instead of the tens of thousands of Jedi we are now. All that power, and save for the future Darth Revan and the little less than ten thousand who followed them they did nothing. What good is the Power of the Force if one cannot use it for good?"

"You speak like you are a Jedi Master already. Eloquent, wise beyond your years, with harsh but honest. candor. I can see why Isard likes you so much." Moore said with another dazzling smile. 

Iskra blushed and fiddled with her obi.  "Thank Your Excellency, but I'm not even a Knight. "

_I'm not even sure I'll be knighted_. Iskra thought.

"Not a Knight yet. I'm sure in a year or two you will be." Sly Moore said with a smile.

A senator called Sly Moore's name.

"Duty calls. It was wonderful to meet you, my dear, I'll be watching your career as a Jedi with great interest."

"And it was wonderful to meet you, ma'am," Iskra said. 

The young Jedi stood there for a minute, still processing she had she just had a casual conversation with the aide to Supreme Chancellor. 

Iskra Valika, Masterless Padawan, in her plain Jedi robes that had been haphazardly attempted to have been made more elegant and formal looking, had talked to one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. She felt giddy for a second then realized, she was alone. 

Not wanting to be roped into another conversation, the young Jedi walked as quickly but as casually as she could to the drink bar. 

Before she could order another Melroom juice. A smooth oily voice said.  "Ahh, a Jedi."

The voice belonged to a tall Anzati clad in black and blue robes of fluerine weave and zead cloth. The Anzat's face was hawkish, his greying dark hair was tucked behind his ears in a simple ponytail. Rings of bronzium and ivory adorned his long fingers. At his right was a CZ secretary droid painted white and black.

Iskra took note that the shade of blue was the same as the kind the Supreme Chancellor would wear on their robes. a clear sign that the Senator that towered over her had aspirations for the Office.

"Can I assist you, Senator?" Iskra asked in the most pleasant tone she could muster. 

"You can my dear. I am Senator Cato Jaakobah of the Anzati. I have a small favor to ask."

"And what is that favor Senator?" Iskra said as the serving droid handed her another Melroom Juice.

"I knew your Master. Little One." the Senator purred.  "I was… saddened to hear of her death. Master Xanthippe was well known to we Anzati. Though she and I only met briefly over the course over one of her latter investigations." 

"I was unaware my Master was held in high regard by your people."

The Senator chuckled.  "Not necessarily, she accused my predecessor of corruption a few years after the Trade Federation sacked Naboo. That was how we met actually. As for the latter investigation I had a role in… I would not be comfortable, discussing it in the open here. One of the corner booths, away from the bar, close enough we are not missed, but away from the hustle and bustle."

"I… Of course Senator lead the way." Something about the way this Cato Jaakobah spoke raised the hairs on her neck, but this man was a Galactic Senator, and if her master knew him…

She followed the Senator to a corner booth. Iskra saw Scythe and Commander Fox chatting, rather animatedly and smiled.

_At least someone is having fun._ Iskra thought.

"Bring us two Corellian Whiskeys CZ, What the Master Jedi and I will discuss will have us need them," Senator Cato said with a frown.

The Senator glanced at the crowd than drummed his fingers on the table.

"My apologies Master Jedi, I am unaware of who and who doesn't know, the situation I have, found myself in. It's a rather delicate one and with Master Xanthippe's death… Ironically it has bought me some time, but for all my credits, I cannot afford more."

'And what would this delicate situation be. Senator?" Iskra asked.

"Wait for my droid to return with the drinks. We will toast your Master, and I will tell you my tale of woe." Senator Cato said with a smile that for all its warmth, made Iskra shiver. 

Iskra bit her lip, reminding herself that patience was a virtue.

"Your last name is Nubian, highborn if I am not mistaken.'

Iskra nodded. "I—I yes, I'm Nubian. And yes, my last name is of a Noble House. Not that as a Jedi I care for such things."

"You burn brightly in the Force, little one. I am sure you will grow into a great beauty one day Your Master must have been proud. Tell me, I know Xanthippe is dead. But how did she die?"

Iskra sucked in a breath. She remembered how it happened, the laughter of vac sealed lungs filtered through a vocabulator, the ebb of her Master's life, the slackening of her grip as Iskra held her.

"With respect, Senator, I would rather not talk about it," Iskra said as she sipped her drink. 

Cato smiled reassuringly.  "My apologies little one. I.. We Anzati, are what you Jedi call Force-Sensitive, and that is part of the reason, I am relieved you are here. What I know, and my own questions… I needed to speak to a Jedi, and who better than Xanthippe's own Padawan?" 

Iskra found herself blushing.  "Y-y-you're too kind Senator. I know I am not a full Knight, but I will do everything in my power to help you with your delicate situation."

"You are Xanthippe's Padawan, you are the only one who can little one." The Senator said with a smile. that made Iskra's blush worsen. 

The droid returned with the two shot glasses of dark Corellian Whiskey.

"Master Xanthippe had a taste for Corellian Whiskey." Iskra commented.

"I know." Senator Cato replied. From his sleeve, he drew a small vial

"From my homeworld, it can serve as an anesthetic or a detector of poisons. I cannot take chances, especially with a beautiful Jedi-maiden like yourself with me." the Senator said with a wink.

Carefully, the Senator poured a cinnamon-like powder in each drink. A few seconds passed.

Cato glanced at the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief.  "Good my colleagues are distracted by the revelry. Thank the Force for useless affairs like this."

He took his glass in hand and sniffed it. Cato smiled at her, and Iskra found herself smiling back, as even as she felt goosebumps on her arms tingle.

"To Xanthippe." the Anzat said. "To my Master." Iskra repleid

She drank deeply, the Whiskey was good, very good It was warm, and chocolaty, without any of the burn she was expecting. 

"Now- The Force screamed at her. For a minute, Iskra thought the disturbance was coming from the Senator. Then her stomach began to ache, and her throat began to itch.

She rose, tripping over her own feet. She vomited, stars, and suns dancing across her vision. Senator Cato's arm snaked around her waist and propped her up 

The Force was still screaming at her. Iskra's chest felt like it had been wacked too many times with a training saber, a cold clammy feeling engulfed her slender frame. She felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Senator Cato asked he glanced at the crowd.

"Poison." Iskra whimpered. "Poison….. "I know." the Senator muttered, as he tenderly brushed her hair. An ache permeated Iskra's loins, her skin tingled Iskra's heart sank, as she realized what the Force was telling her. The Anzat cupped her chin, his mouth tentacles slithering. "You-" She moaned.  "You drugged my drink." 

"I wish I could have had Xanathippe's soup, but perhaps this is for the best. Your soup, your maidenhood, your life, these are all mine now Iskra Valika. I cannot take any chances, that you knew about the case she was building against me. " Jakob said softly.

Iska struggled, but whatever he had slipped in her drink sapped her strength, she tried to reach for her saber, but the Anzati firmly held her in his arms. Her legs were buckling, her body feeling heavy as one of the Muttner Stones in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Iskra drew upon the Force, her mind was too sluggish to filter the poison flooding her veins, but she could reach out to her big brother.

<Scythe! Anzat, drug! Help!> Iskra cried out telepathically.

"Sleep little one. You will know pleasure, then a bit of pain, and then there will be nothing. Nothing at all." Cato Jaakob whispered soothingly.

Iskra could sense the Senator's franticness. He was scared. Scared of her because of a case she knew nothing about, scared of finally being prosecuted for his crimes.

Iskra made one last attempt at breaking free, she slammed her forehead into his face. She slipped out of his grasp and went tumbling backward.

Then there was darkness. Nothing but darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what Iskra's robes look like think Atris' from KOTOR II.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

<Scythe! Anzat, drug! Help!>

Scythe's head pounded like he'd been cold-cocked. 

A cocktail of panic and anger flowed through his veins. The Force wasn't bIg on specifics like _Ten hostiles in sector 4 800 meters and closing._ It was easier for a Jedi to convey general emotions than specifics telepathically. For a Padawan learner like Iskra who was still homing her force abilities, it took a lot of focus and energy to reach out telepathically. If she was reaching out like she was now, she was in danger.

_Keep each other safe. Have faith in the Force_. Those had been Master Xanathippe's final words to them before she had become one with that cosmic energy field that bound every living thing together. 

"You alright brother?" Commander Fox asked,

"No. I'm not. My Commander... She reached out with the Force. She's in danger. Something about an Anzat and a drug," 

Scythe drained his scotch and began scanning the crowd. Iskra was always balanced in her passions. She channeled her fear and her adrenaline to fuel her serenity. On the battlefield, she and her Master were the eyes of a hurricane. The taste of such raw terror and the chill it had left in Scythes bones reminded him for all her maturity Iskra was still a kid.

And an Anzati…. Scythe had learned about them in his training. Telepathic aliens blessed with a limited connection to the Force. Like the Falleen they were capable of enthralling their victims and stereotyped as sexual predators.

"Theirs only one Anzati on the guest list, Senator Cato Jakob," Fox said. 

Scythe bit his lip. _You kriffing idiot, You never should have left her side, Now this sleemo is going to-._ His mind refused to finish the thought. 

His hands drifted to the Westar-34. Scythe cursed. 

"I'm not seeing- wait. That corner booth at 3 o clock."

"I see him." Scythe snarled. The Senator was cradling Iskra, his gaze scanning the crowd He gently pushed a server droid aside as he strode toward the Senator. 

Both men drew their blasters.  "Hands above your head!" Scythe barked.

"What is the meaning of this?' Senator Jakob demanded.  "Back away from the Jedi!" Fox ordered.

"I am trying to-

"Murder my commanding officer? Back off and hands above your head!" Scythe ordered.

"This is an outrage! I am a Senator-

"And clearly someone Commander Fox and this dashing Arc Trooper here have a good reason to be pointing blasters at. Put down Lady Valkia Senator." Sly Moore said firmly. She glided to stand beside Commander Fox as her Shock Trooper protection detail leveled their DC-15s. 

The room was quiet as a crypt. Scythe spied two glasses of Corellian Whiskey on the table. The Anzat drew himself to his full height.  "I have done nothing wrong. " 

"Where did you get that bruise on your face Senator?" Fox countered.

Before the man who dared to harm his little sister and commanding officer could reply, Scythe kneecapped him. The choom! of a Westar drowned out the sound of shocked Senators. The Arc trooper, lunged forward, seizing Jakob by the neck and slamming him against the wall. 

"When Iskra reached out with the Force, she mentioned a drug. What did you dose her with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about you degenerating hunk of Gene-" Scythe pulled the Senator close and headbutted him. "Corellian Whiskey is strong, but not strong enough to put someone out with a sip. What did you slip in the drink?" Scythe demanded. "I didn't- Scythe flung Jakob to the ground. With practiced ease, he yanked the Anzat's arm out of its socket. The Senator screamed in agony

"There's a word for people like you." Scythe hissed.

"Somebody stop it before it kills the man!" A senator cried. Scythe's head snapped up 

" _It_ is a Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. His name is Scythe." Sly Moore spoke in a reprimanding tone. 

"Carry on Captain," Sly ordered calmly. She turned to one of her Shock Trooper escorts.  "Corporal go scan that glass with your helmet sensors. Perhaps my colleague here is only guilty of giving alcohol to a minor. Perhaps not."

The Shock trooper did as he was ordered.  "Ma'm I can't specifically identify the substance in question, but my bucket sensors are picking up some kind of anesthetic in one of the shot glasses"

Scythe snarled. His mind began pouring over various kinds of anesthetics as he positioned the Anzat's other arm so he could tear it out of its socket

"Gikbajn! I gave the little Jedi Gikbajn!"

"Not good enough, " Scythe said.  "This wasn't taking advantage of an opportunity to sate your lusts. This was something else wasn't? You planned for her to be here. Didn't you?!"  The smell of piss filled Scythe's nostrils as Jakob whimpered.

"Answer  me you filth. Answer me or I will break each and every bone in your body. You came to this party knowing my Commander would be here."

"H-her Master… She was investigating me… "

Scythe's grip tightened.  "Investigating what exactly? General Xanthippe wouldn't waste her time on a senator just because you had a mistress on the side. Let me guess. You couldn't get any younger aides for your retinue?" 

"The Banking Clan! They… I I'm in debt to the Banking Clan! They wanted me to vote in their favor in regards to the budget. Said my debts would be forgiven. I…" "For which Bills? Who contacted you?" Scythe pressed. "It was a Munn… Arum Vil. He said he'd contact me on what bills I would need to vote in favor of."

Scythe's rage bubbled and boiled. He rolled Jakob over and punched him in the face. Blood splattered and a tooth skipped across the floor. 

You're under arrest. Senator." Scythe choked out. He snorted air, forcing himself to steady his breathing and avoiding the temptation to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp.'

The Arc Trooper rose, a few of the cretins and sycophants shrank back in fear. Scythe clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Commander Fox, I trust you can see Senator Jakob and his droids transfer to Republic Intelligence's custody." Sly said. 

"Yes, Ma'm. I'll comm for transport right away." "Good, Captain Scythe, and I will see to Lady Valika. " She replied as she scooped up Iskra.  The Commander of the Courscant Guard nodded.  "Very Good Ma'm." 

"Come along Captain." Sly Moore ordered.

Scythe fell in behind her.  The two entered the hallway leading to the speeder pads.  "We need to get her to the Jedi Temple immediately." Scythe said. 

The Chancellor's aide shook her head.  "Captain, how do you think the Jedi Council will react to the situation that has transpired tonight?"

"They… They should be satisfied a traitor was brought to justice before he could harm one of their own."

"Perhaps, but I think they would be more concerned that a young Padawan was drugged and almost sexually assaulted and murdered. A masterless Padawan who is de facto attache to Republic Intelligence. They could draw the conclusion that because of this incident and her youth she has no place in such a high position."

"You may be right Ma'am, but Iskra needs medical attention. The Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple-

"Have made miracles happen I know. But a situation like this requires a bit of discreteness. And proper planning for when the Jedi Council and others ask what happened tonight. We will take Iskra to my apartment. I will have the Chancellor's personal physician meet us there to treat her. I will comm Isard and the Chancellor and let them know what has happened. And I will prepare a letter for the Jedi Council recommending that Iskra remains in her position. I will not have a young lady's talent and aspirations wasted because of unforeseen and unpreventable situation."

"Ma'm I appreciate all of this-

"Think  nothing of it, Captain, this is basic decency. Iskra may be a Jedi, but even Jedi need help and guardianship. Besides, she's clearly suffered enough in her short life.

_You're not wrong_. Scythe thought. 

* * *

Iskra's head pounded as consciousness returned to her. Her ears registered the whine of repulsors. For one terrifying minute, the young Jedi thought the Anzati who'd drugged her had taken her away. But then, Iskra realized her lightsaber was still at her belt and the magnificent shadowcloak that belonged to Sly Moore had been draped over her.

"Are you alright my dear?" The Chancellor's aide asked. Moore was sitting in the front passenger seat of an airspeeder. At the controls was a haggard-looking Senate employee 

"I- I'm fine ma'am. Senator Jakob. He-

"Is in Intel custody. Commander Fox personally saw to it that he and his droid were taken there." Scythe said. The Arc Trooper's smile was fragile. Iskra could sense that he had been angry. His rage and guilt shrouded him like smoke from a fire that had just gone out.

"I'm sorry Commander, I should have-

"It wasn't your fault Scythe. It was mine. I shouldn't have been so trusting."

"You are too hard on yourself dear. That excuse of a man was a Galactic Senator. You expected incompetence and cowardice. Not malice fueled by desperation." Sly Moore said.

Iskra nodded slowly.  "Jakob said Master Xanathippe was investigating him. Did he say why?"

"He was in debt to the Banking Clan." Scythe reported.

Iskra squeezed the cloak tight as she drew upon the Force to quiet her rage.  "Credits. It's always kriffing credits." She hissed.

"Indeed. I don't want to frighten you my dear, but I'd more comfortable if the Chancellor's personal physician looked you over rather than the healers at the Jedi Temple. I'm worried the Jedi Council would make the well-intentioned but detrimental decision in removing you from your position because of this incident."

"It's been almost two months. If they wanted me sent to the Service Corps the Council would have done it by now. Besides all those Senators saw what happened. It can't exactly be swept under the rug." Iskra said with a sigh. The anxiety that hounded her since her master's death emerged from the back of her mind. The constant, irrational fear of one day being informed her time as attache to Republic Intelligence was done. And that despite passing her Trial of Insight, she would not be allowed to attempt the remaining trials of knighthood and instead would be sent to the Service Corps. 

"I will make sure this incident does not wind up on HNE. But even if Jakob's actions did not occur, I was going to write a letter recommending you remain in your position anyway." Sly Moore said,

"You- You were?' Iskra asked, Her cheeks reddened.  "You just met me." 

Sly smiled. 

"You  are a young woman whose life is just getting started, and as I said before I can see why Isard likes you. It's not your fault your superiors haven't made finding you a new Master a priority or just field promoted you to a Knight. Besides, I don't think Master Xanathippe would want her Padawan wasted in the Service Corps. "

"I.. I want to serve in the Explotartion Corps, but I don't want to leave Scythe and the other men under my command unless its the Will of the Force, I want.. I want to help end this war. I want a chance to prove that I'm worthy of Knighthood."

"And I will do everything in my power to ensure you get that chance, my dear." Sly Moore said firmly.  "Now I was going to have the Chancellor's personal physician look you over. But since you're awake do you want the Temple's healers to do it instead?"

"I appreciate the offer Madam Moore, but I'd rather have the temple healers look over me."

"As you wish. Vared. Take us to the Temple."

Sly's driver nodded. The Speeder turning wide to hop into another Skylane.  The rest of the trip passed in silence. When the Speeder, arrived at the Temple, Scythe gave Iskra's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for your help tonight. Madam Moore." Iskra said as she sat up to exit the shuttle  "I know it may be hard to believe my dear but some politicians will do the right thing."  Iskra nodded as she clambered out of the shuttle, Scythe at her heels.

The Arc Trooper sighed as the speeder zoomed off. "Imagine that. A politician who gives a damn." 

"Agreed I do think she was overreacting a bit with the Council though," Iskra said with a frown.

"A little bit, but I don't think she's entirely wrong. I don't want them to ship you off. You belong here with me and the rest of the lads. You've earned our respect and saved our shebs a hundred times over. Whoever replaces you won't have that bond, that trust."

"If I'm replaced. You're overreacting Scythe. Besides the Will of the Force is the Will of the Force."

"But the Will of the Council is not always the Will of the Force. " Scythe snapped. 

"Enough Scythe, what happens happens. We can't plan ops to deal with fate. We just have to trust in ourselves and the Force." Iskra said in exasperation. as the two pulled out their ID's for the Temple Guards.

Scythe made an apologetic frown as they strode to the Halls of Healing.

"Chin up. We're survived our night with the politicians and tomorrow is lunch at Dex's." Iskra said with a smile. Scythe smiled back, though Iskra could tell it was a little forced.  "And besides." The young Jedi said with the bitter chuckle of a child forced to grow up too fast.  "At least it wasn't a boring night."

Scythe laughed a mirthless laugh.

The Halls of Healing were quiet. This was one of the handfuls of times since the war started, Iskra could remember them being quiet. Usually they were filled with groans and moans of the injured and the dying.

The Chief Healer Vokara Che was napping in a chair. Someone had draped a quilt over the Twi'lek Jedi Master.

Iskra felt bad about waking her up, she only had a bit of a headache, but for Scythe and Madam Moore's peace of mind. Iskra shook her awake.

'Muh?" Master Che said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  "Oh Iskra dear, back from that dull function I see. How was it?"

"I was drugged and almost raped and murdered by the Senator from Anzat because Master Xanathippe was investigating him for his crimes. I did meet the Chancellor's aide. Really nice lady. The food was good too." Iskra said flatly. 

"That's great little spitfire- WAIT WHAT?" Master Vokara exclaimed. 

Scythe folded his arms beneath his chest

"General, Commander Valika here needs a full check-up. She was drugged with Gikbajn. "I'm not a General. Captain, I'm a healer." Che said with a scowl. 

"I just have a slight headache, besides that, I feel fine," Iskra interjected. 

"Uh-huh." The Chief Healer replied as she gestured for Iskra to sit herself up on one of the medical tables

"By the Force, please tell me this sleemo is in custody." "Scythe took care of him. Ma'am." Iskra replied evenly. Che made an Mhm sound as she took Iska's temperature. She then tapped her datapad and put a hand to Iskra's forehead.

"You vitals check out. You're fine physically, but mentally.."

"Between what happened, the wetwork you conduct, and your age, I have concerns regarding your mental health Iskra. I understand the position you're in, with Xanathippe being gone so I'm not going to insist on a psyche eval yet. But I do want you to know if you're feeling unwell… You can come talk to me or another healer. There's no shame in it." Che said sadly.

Che rose.  "I'm going to give you some sleeping aids just in case you have nightmares. Sorry, this happened to you kiddo."

Iskra nodded.  "Thank you, Master Che." Iskra said as he rose. "It's my duty child," Che said with a reassuring, melancholy smile.

Scythe nodded in thanks as he followed Iskra out of the Halls of Healing. The Arc Trooper's comlink beeped.

Scythe answered it. "Sir this is CT-2002. I have your speeder sir."

"Good, I'm on my way out of the temple. I'll be there shortly." Scythe said.

He glanced at Iskra.

"I'm a big girl Scythe you don't need to escort me to my room. Besides I'm sure you wanna help Scalper with the interrogation." 

Scythe nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow vod'ika." "That's Commander, big brother," Iskra said playfully. Scythe mock saluted and turned to leave. Iskra watched him go, then turned and went back to her quarters.

Iskra's quarters were a modest room. There wasn't much. just her bed, a desk that doubled as a workbench, a chest for her sewing and embroidering equipment, and a closet for her robes and boots.

Iskra undid her utility belt and obi and put them on her desk, making a note to add an armorweave lining to the obi as Scythe had suggested. It would be practical.. and pretty cool looking. 

She slid the low hung diplomat's boots she had worn to the affair off her feet and made her way to the small bathroom. Gently and gingerly, she removed each chunk of quartz and Veda Pearl and placed them in a small wooden jewelry box made by a fellow Dragon Clan member and dear friend Hakaji. Hakaji was a Wookie and was as skilled with woodworking as he was with a lightsaber. Iskra hoped he was doing alright. The last she had heard from him, Hakaji was with the 442nd Siege Batallion, slugging it out with the Seps on Ord Mantell. 

Iskra pulled the little handle in the mirror to open the cupboard behind it and retrieved a plastic cup. She filled it with water and took the sleeping pills Master Che had given her. 

Iskra than shed her robes and chucked them in the laundry basket. She donned a nightgown and tugged the furs and quilts off her bed.

_By the Force what a miserable day this had turned out to be. _ The young Jedi thought.

There were better days ahead though. Iskra was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vod'ika Mandalorian word for a little sibling
> 
> Shebs- Mandalorian word for butt, used as an expletive.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
